


Subtlety

by misura



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is subtle. Carter is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivestra/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [委婉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633088) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



“Subtle,” Allison said - and Nathan was a little surprised at the feeling of something in his chest relaxing at her smile, even if probably he shouldn't have been.

“Well, you know Carter.” He smiled broadly. “'Subtle' is kind of his middle name.”

Allison rolled her eyes at him.

“Speaking of which ... “ Nathan turned around, giving every indication of being wholly absorbed in ... whatever was showing on the computer screen in front of him. It might be DNA or just a design for the yarn swap.

“Allison.” Carter nodded. Nathan _felt_ him look, waited for it. “Stark.”

He put an expression of resignation on his face. “Sheriff.”

Carter frowned at him. “Is it me or is there something different about you today?”

“I got a haircut?” Stark offered.

Carter snapped his fingers. “Noticed it right away,” he said, which was such a blatant lie Nathan didn't know why he even bothered with it. “Well, I mean not _right away_ right away. Looks good.”

“Thank you. Shall we get down to business now?”

 

“What just happened?” Allison sounded as put out as she'd been the one wearing the ridiculous shirt, instead of Nathan - and as if she'd for some reason mistaken Carter for someone much more observant than he was.

Nathan shrugged. “Nothing happened, Alli.”

“You - he's _hopeless_.”

“No argument from me there.” Nathan looked down at his shirt. Pink really didn't suit him, he thought. Still, sacrifices had to be made occasionally, for the greater good. “If you'll excuse me for a moment, I think I'll go put on another shirt.”

 

“So uh hey,” Carter said. “Stark is gay? Any boyfriends I should know about? You know, just in case ... “

“Just in case of what, Carter?” Allison gave him a look that was equal parts exasperation and curiosity.

“Nothing,” Carter said quickly. “You know what, never mind. You're absolutely right; it's none of my business. So uh hey, a giant snowball machine? Who ever thought _that_ was a good idea?”


End file.
